Past or Present, Which One You Will Choose ?
by Aika Moriuchi
Summary: Ketika kau harus memilih, mana yang akan kau pilih ? Sesuatu yang ada dalam genggamanmu tapi masih kau ragukan atau ... sesuatu yang dulu pernah ada dalam genggamanmu, sempat terlepas, tetapi ingin kembali pulang ? /SasuGaa/SasuNaru/BL/Yaoi/ RnR, please
1. Chapter 1

**Past or Present, Which One You Will Choose ?**

Disclaimer : the casts belong to God and Masashi Kishimoto but this story belongs to me

Warning ! This is YAOI story

.

.

_**Ketika kau harus memilih, mana yang akan kau pilih ? Sesuatu yang ada dalam genggamanmu tapi masih kau ragukan atau ... sesuatu yang dulu pernah ada dalam genggamanmu, sempat terlepas, tetapi ingin kembali pulang ?**_

.

.

.

_**Disini kuitinggalkan keping-keping kenangan yang takkan kuingat lagi.**_

_**Semua cerita yang takkan terulang kembali.**_

_**Sejumput kepahitan yang takkan pernah kureguk lagi.**_

_**Detik ini, disini, aku melihat dan merasakan semua itu untuk terakhir kali.**_

_**Saat kuputuskan untuk melangkah, aku takkan menoleh ke belakang.**_

_**Berharap bayang-bayang kelam masa lalu terhapus mengiringi 1000 langkahku.**_

.

.

.

_"Nii-chan, okaa-san sudah menunggumu di luar sejak tadi. Kau malah melamun disini"_

_"Hn"_

_"Ayo kita berangkat, nii-chan"_

_"Hn"_

_'Selamat tinggal, Osaka. Selamat tinggal, hime'_

_._

_._

_"Boku wa Sasuke desu. Anata wa ?"_

_"Gaara"_

_._

_._

_"Hey Sasuke, orang yang menyukai pelajaran sejarah biasanya sulit lepas dari masa lalunya"_

_._

_._

_'Ya, aku selalu mengingatmu hime. Bahkan setelah kau hancurkan aku, ingatan tentangmu tak bisa kuhapuskan begitu saja'_

_._

_._

_"Ceritakan semua tentangmu"_

_"Tch, Sasuke no Baka. Aku bahkan baru mengenalmu 2 hari"_

_._

_._

_"Gaa-chan, gomen. Hontou ni gomen ne ?"_

_"Tak apa. Aku yang salah, tak seharusnya aku mengabaikanmu kemarin"_

_._

_._

_"Apa yang kalian lakukan disini ? Apa dia kekasihmu ?"_

_"Ah, iie. Dia teman sekelasku, nii-chan"_

_"Hontou ? Tapi aku melihat kalian mencoba berci-"_

_._

_._

_"Gaara, suki yo"_

_"Suki mo..."_

_._

_._

_"Nii-chan, berhenti. Kau menyakiti dirimu sendiri"_

_"Nii-chan ! Apa kau tega menyakitiku ? Apa kau lupa bahwa kita merasakan segala sesuatu bersama ? Stop it, nii-chan. Onegai~"_

_._

_._

_"Kenapa kau kesini ?"_

_"Aku mengkhawatirkamu"_

_"Kau tidak perlu mengkhawarirkanku. Pulanglah, aku tak mau kekasihmu memarahaimu"_

_._

_._

_"Apa kau benar-benar mencintainya ?"_

_"Tentu saja"_

_._

_._

_"Hey, kudengar kita kedatangan murid baru"_

_"Benarkah ? Darimana kau mengetahuinya ?__"_

_._

_._

_"Suke, gomen ne"_

_"Untuk apa ?"_

_"Gomen, aku sudah menyakitimu"_

_._

_._

_"Gaa-chan, bisakah kau pulang sendiri hari ini ? Aku harus mengantarnya pulang terlebih dulu"_

_._

_._

_"Aku harus pulang"_

_"Ini sudah terlalu larut Suke, menginaplah disini"_

_._

_._

_"Jangan pergi, Suke"_

_"Aku tidak akan kemana-mana"_

_._

_._

_"Oh, jadi karena itu kau tak mengangkat telepon dariku ?!"_

_._

_._

_"Suke"_

_"Nande ? Tidak biasanya kau manja seperti ini"_

_"Apa aku tidak boleh bermanja pada kekasihku sendiri ?"_

_._

_._

_"Ini yang terakhir, nii-chan. Aku takkan membantumu lagi. Jangan egois, kau harus memilih salah satu dari mereka"_

_._

_._

_"Suke, aku tak tau apa yang akan terjadi padaku seandainya aku kehilanganmu. Jadi, jangan pernah tinggalkan aku, ne ?"_

_._

_._

_"Apa kau bahagia malam ini Suke ?"_

_"Tentu saja, rasanya seperti mimpi dapat bertemu lagi denganmu"_

_._

_._

_"Tersenyumlah. Tersenyumlah untukku"_

.

.

.

.

**Prolog selesai~**

**Tertarik cerita lengkapnya ? Kalau iya, tinggalkan review, ne ? Onegai~**

**Kalau nggak ada yang review kemungkinan besar nggak bakal Aika lanjutin, hiks hiks T,T**

**.**

**Aika pamit dulu ne ?**

**Sampai bertemu di chap selanjutnya ( kalau ada yang review )**

**Jaa ne~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Past or Present, Which One You Will Choose ?**

Disclaimer : the casts belong to Masashi Kishimoto but this story belongs to me

Warning ! This is YAOI story

.

.

_**Ketika kau harus memilih, mana yang akan kau pilih ? Sesuatu yang ada dalam genggamanmu tapi masih kau ragukan atau ... sesuatu yang dulu pernah ada dalam genggamanmu, sempat terlepas, tetapi ingin kembali pulang ?**_

.

.

.

_**Disini kuitinggalkan keping-keping kenangan yang takkan kuingat lagi.**_

_**Semua cerita yang takkan terulang kembali.**_

_**Sejumput kepahitan yang takkan pernah kureguk lagi.**_

_**Detik ini, disini, aku melihat dan merasakan semua itu untuk terakhir kali.**_

_**Saat kuputuskan untuk melangkah, aku takkan menoleh ke belakang.**_

_**Berharap bayang-bayang kelam masa lalu terhapus mengiringi 1000 langkahku.**_

.

.

.

"Nii-chan, okaa-san sudah menunggumu di luar sejak tadi. Kau malah melamun disini"

"Hn"

"Ayo kita berangkat, nii-chan"

"Hn"

'Selamat tinggal, Osaka. Selamat tinggal, hime'

.

Sasuke menoleh ke belakang, menatap rumah yang penuh memori untuk terakhir kalinya. Berat baginya meninggalkan Osaka, terlebih lagi meninggalkan 'dia'. Namun, inilah jalan yang dipilih Sasuke, ia tak ingin terus berada dalam pusaran masa lalu yang menyakitkan baginya. Suara okaa-sannya membuyarkan lamunannya, ia berjalan mendekati okaa-sannya.

"Daijobu desu ka, Suke-chan ?"

"Daijobu, kaa-san tak perlu mengkhawatirkanku"

"Kita batalkan saja kepindahan kita ne ?"

"Iie kaa-san, ini jalan yang kupilih"

"Ayo berangkat kaa-san" sahut Sai

.

Sasuke, Sai, dan Mikoto memasuki taxi yang akan membawa mereka menuju stasiun kereta. Mereka sampai di stasiun beberapa menit sebelum kereta datang. Ketiganya menaiki kereta dan tenggelam dalam keheningan. Mikoto tak tahan dengan suasana seperti ini.

"Suke-chan, kau yakin akan meninggalkannya ?"

"Kaa-san, jangan bahas ini lagi" ucap Sasuke

"Baiklah, kau harus bisa beradaptasi di sekolah barumu nanti, ne ?"

"Ne kaa-san"

.

Sasuke tak bisa tidur selama perjalanan. Ia memandang ke arah jendela, menikmati pemandangan diiringi alunan musik lembut dari smartphonenya. Ia menghela nafas kasar, ia benci hari itu. Hari dimana ia.. Ah, sudahlah ia tak ingin mengingatnya lagi. Ia tenggelam dalam alunan musik hingga kereta yang membawa mereka berhenti. Tokyo, ya ia memutuskan untuk melanjutkan kehidupannya di Tokyo, mencoba menata hatinya yang telah hancur tak berbentuk. Ia, Sai, dan Mikoto mencari taxi yang akan mengantarkan mereka ke rumah yang akan mereka tempati selama di Tokyo. Lagi-lagi Sasuke menatap keluar jendela, yang seakan menjadi hobinya barunya saat ini. Tanpa terasa mereka telah sampai di rumah baru mereka. Sasuke menghirup nafas dalam, menikmati udara di Tokyo.

'Tak buruk juga' batin Sasuke

"Ayo kita masuk, nii-chan" panggil Sai lembut

"Hn"

.

Sasuke dan Sai membantu Mikoto membereskan perabotan rumah hingga waktu menujukkan pukul 7 malam.

"Kaa-san akan membuat makan malam. Kalian mandilah dulu"

Keduanya mengangguk lalu naik ke kamar mereka yang berada di lantai 2. Sasuke menyalakan shower, menikmati sensasi dingin yang menerpa tubuhnya. Ia mematikan shower dan memakai kaos serta celana pendek. Ia keluar dari kamar dan disambut oleh aroma menggoda dari masakan kaa-sannya. Ia duduk di hadapan kaa-sannya. Mereka menikmati makan malam dengan penuh kebahagaian. Sai melontarkan lelucon yang berhasil membuat kaa-sannya terkikik geli.

Mereka memutuskan untuk beristirahat setelah menyelesaikan makan malam. Sasuke membaringkan tubuhnya di kamar bernuansa dark blue dengan lukisan bintang di dindingnya. Ia terlelap beberapa menit kemudian.

.

.

.

Sinar mentari mengintip dari sela-sela tirai kamar Sasuke, ia segera bangun untuk bersiap-siap bersekolah di sekolah barunya. Ia sudah terbiasa bangun tanpa alarm. Berkat kedisiplinannya dan juga kepintarannya tak heran jika ia akan menjadi murid di Tokyo International High School. Beberapa menit kemudian ia turun menuju meja makan, seperti biasa kaa-sannya telah menyiapkan sarapan untuk mereka bertiga. Sasuke menyantap roti isinya dengan hikmat. Sesederhana apapun masakan kaa-sannya, tetap terasa lezat dilidah Sasuke. Ia dan Sai mengecup pipi Mikoto sebelum berangkat. Mereka berjalan kaki menuju Tokyo International High School karena jarak antara rumah dan sekolah mereka tak begitu jauh.

.

Suasana di sekolah barunya masih sangat lengang. Ah jelas saja belum ada murid yang datang, waktu baru menujukkan pukul 6.45 sedangkan pelajaran baru akan dimulai pada pukul 8. Tak heran jika ia mendapat predikat sebagai siswa teladan selama 1 tahun berturut-turut di sekolah lamanya. Sai menggerutu mendapati sekolahnya masih sangat sepi. Salahkan kakaknya yang terlalu rajin itu. Ia menghentakkan kakinya kesal. Sasuke yang berada di belakang Sai hanya memasang wajah datar melihat tingkah adiknya itu.

Ia memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan tanpa memberitahu Sai. Langkah demi langkah dititinya. Ia berhenti saat telah berada di taman belakang Tokyo International High School. Manik obsidiannya mengamati setiap sudut taman. Tiba-tiba, matanya terpaku pada siswa berambut merah bata yang tengah membaca buku. Sesekali tampak kerutan di dahi siswa itu, terkadang siswa itu juga tersenyum. Tanpa sadar, Sasuke tersenyum tipis melihat tingkah siswa itu.

Karena terlalu terpaku pada siswa itu, Sasuke tak sadar jika siswa itu mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap tepat pada manik obsidiannya. Mata azurenya seakan memanggil Sasuke untuk mendekat. Sasuke seakan terhipnotis, kakinya melangkah mendekati siswa itu. Siswa itu tak melepaskan tatapannya pada Sasuke hingga Sasuke berada tepat di depannya.

"Sasuke"

"Hmm ?" siswa itu menyeritkan dahinya

"Boku wa Sasuke desu. Anata wa ?"

"Gaara" jawab siswa itu seraya bangkit dan berlalu meninggalkan Sasuke

.

Sasuke sedikit tertarik pada pemuda mungil bernama Gaara itu. Baru kali ini ada yang berani mengacuhkannya. Sasuke menarik salah satu sudut bibirnya.

"Sasuke nii-chan"

"Kecilkan suaramu. Kita ini murid baru jangan membuat keributan"

"Hhh, kenapa kau berteriak seperti itu ?" lanjut Sasuke

"Kepala sekolah menyuruh kita bertemu Kurenai-sensei. Kurenai-sensei akan menunjukkan kelas kita"

"Hn"

.

Kurenai-sensei mengantar Sasuke dan Sai menuju kelas 11-1. Keduanya memasuki kelas setelah Kurenai-sensei memberi isyarat kepada mereka.

"Perhatian semua. Kalian memiliki 2 teman baru. Nah, perkenalkan diri kalian"

Keduanya mulai memperkenalkan diri.

"Uchiha Sasuke"

"Boku wa Uchiha Sai. Aku otouto kesayangan Sasuke nii-chan. Salam kenal dan mohon bantuannya"

Senyuman Sai membuat siswi di kelas itu heboh, sepertinya mereka akan menjadi terkenal dalam waktu satu hari.

"Kalian boleh duduk" ucap Kurenai

Kurenai memulai pelajaran mengenai Sejarah Jepang. Sasuke menyimak penjelasan Kurenai dengan seksama. Pelajaran sejarah adalah pelajaran yang sangat disukainya. Ia bahkan tidak sadar ada sepasang mata yang terus memperhatikannya. 2 jam telah berlalu, Sasuke menghela nafas kecewa karena pelajaran sejarah yang sangat disukainya telah berakhir.

.

.

"Sepertinya kau sangat menikmati pelajaran Kurenai-sensei" ucap siswa dengan tato segitiga di pipinya

"Ne, sejarah adalah pelajaran favoritku" jawab Sasuke

"Hey Sasuke, orang yang menyukai pelajaran sejarah biasanya sulit lepas dari masa lalunya" lanjut siswa itu

Tubuh Sasuke menegang sesaat. Namun wajahnya kembali datar.

"Jangan hiraukan Drama King ini, Sasuke" siswa beriris lavender menepuk bahu Sasuke

"Namaku Neji, dan Drama King ini adalah Kiba. Salam kenal" ucap siswa beriris lavender itu

"Hn"

"Kita bertemu lagi" ucap Sasuke pada siswa berambut merah bata yang sejak tadi hanya diam memperhatikan mereka

"..."

"Ayo ke kantin. Aku lapar" ajak Kiba

"Bukankah masih ada pelajaran ?" tanya Sai yang sejak tadi merasa diabaikan

"Yamato-sensei tak masuk, ia hanya memberikan tugas untuk dikumpulkan minggu depan" Gaara akhirnya buka suara. Namun hal itu membuat Sasuke menyeritkan dahinya. Sasuke heran mengapa Gaara menjawab pertanyaan Sai padahal Gaara tak merespon ucapannya tadi.

Sasuke dan Sai hanya mengangguk dan mengikuti langkah teman-temannya. Mereka memilih tempat di sudut kantin setelah membeli snack dan minuman favorit mereka.

"Apa kalian saudara kembar ?" tanya Kiba

"Ne, tapi Sasuke nii-chan lahir 2 menit lebih cepat dariku"

"Kalian tidak terlalu mirip"

"Kami sama-sama tampan, kau tau ?"

"Tentu saja karena kalian adalah laki-laki, tidak ada laki-laki yang cantik" jawab Kiba kalem

"Sai mewarisi sifat okaa-san sedangkan aku mewarisi sifat otou-san. Makanya kami terlihat berbeda"

"Hmm begitu" jawab Kiba dan Neji serempak

"Lalu kenapa kalian pindah ke Tokyo ? Bukankah Osaka tempat yang menarik ?" tanya Neji

"Kami ingin mencari suasana baru" jawab Sai cepat

.

.

.

"Rumah kalian dimana ?" tanya Kiba saat mereka berada di gerbang sekolah

"Shinjuku. Kau sendiri ?"

"Kami juga tinggal di Shinjuku"

"Kebetulan yang bagus" ucap Neji

"Bagaimana kalau besok kita berangkat bersama ?" usul Kiba

"Boleh" jawab mereka serempak

Sasuke, Sai, Neji, Gaara dan Kiba berjalan menuju rumah mereka bersama-sama diiringi oleh lelucon Kiba dan cibiran dari Neji. Tanpa terasa mereka sudah berada di distrik Shinjuku. Rumah mereka ternyata berdekatan. Rumah Sasuke berada tepat di depan rumah Gaara sedangkan rumah Kiba dan Neji mengapit rumah Sasuke.

.

Sasuke merebahkan badannya setelah mengganti baju seragamnya. Tak salah ia memilih Tokyo sebagai tempatnya untuk melanjutkan perjalanan hidup. Banyak hal menarik disini, termasuk pemuda mungil dengan rambut merah bata dan mata yang dihiasi eyeliner bernama Gaara. Gaara adalah orang kedua yang berhasil menarik perhatian Gaara. Namun, Sasuke tak mau terburu-buru sebab ia sendiri masih bimbang akan perasaannya, perasaanya yang tertinggal di Osaka. Lagipula Sasuke dan Gaara memiliki kesamaan gender, ia tak mau Gaara menjauhinya karena masalah sepele ini.

.

.

.

"Sasuke, cepat turun. Makan malam sudah siap" teriak Uchiha Mikoto

"Ne, kaa-san"

Sasuke tersenyum tipis sembari menuruni tangga rumahnya. Hal ini membuat Mikoto heran, ia tak pernah melihat putranya begitu bersemangat seperti ini. Setahu Mikoto, Sasuke jarang menampilkan senyumnya sejak hari itu. Ia tersenyum melihat perubahan pada putranya.

"Kau terlihat begitu bersemangat, Sasuke-chan. Mau berbagi cerita pada kaa-san ?"

"Sepertinya nii-chan tertarik pada salah satu tetangga kita, kaa-san" celetuk Sai dan dibalas deathglare oleh Sasuke

Mikoto terkikik geli melihat kedua putranya itu. Sasuke mengabaikan Sai yang terus berceloteh mengenai Gaara pada kaa-sannya. Ia kembali ke kamar setelah menyelesaikan makan malamnya dan mengerjakan tugas yang diberikan oleh Yamato-sensei pagi tadi. Ia meregangkan badannya yang terasa pegal setelah mengerjakan tugas dari Yamato-sensei sebanyak 70 nomor. Sepertinya ia belum benar-benar beradaptasi. Ia mengemasi buku yang akan dibawanya esok pagi lalu merebahkan badannya di tempat tidur.

Matanya terpaku pada gantungan kunci di atas meja nakasnya. Tangannya terulur untuk meraih benda yang sangat berharga untuknya. Membaca perlahan ukiran nama pada gantungan itu. Ia merindukkan sosok itu, sosok yang melukiskan berbagai warna dalam hidupnya. Ingatannya melayang pada saat dimana sosok itu memberikan gantungan ini padanya.

.

-Flashback ON-

"Suke~"

"Nande, hime ?"

"Aku punya sesuatu untukmu"

"Tadaaah~" pemuda itu memberikan kotak kado berukuran kecil berwarna ungu

"Apa ini ?"

"Buka saja, Suke"

Sasuke membuka kotak itu perlahan dan menemukan gantungan kunci berbentuk kucing dengan ukiran nama pemuda yang dicintainya di bagian belakang. Sasuke tersenyum dan mengacak rambut pemuda itu penuh sayang.

"Suke tau tidak kenapa aku memberikan ukiran namaku di belakang gantungan itu ?"

"Iie. Nande ?"

"Aku ingin Suke selalu mengingatku" jawab pemuda itu malu-malu

-Flashback OFF-

.

'Ya, aku selalu mengingatmu hime. Bahkan setelah kau hancurkan aku, ingatan tentangmu tak bisa kuhapuskan begitu saja'

Setetes liquid bening menetes dari manik obsidiannya karena mengingat sekelebat memori bersama pemuda yang sangat dicintainya itu. Ia tertidur sambil menggenggam erat gantungan itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 1 selesai~

Gimana ceritanya minna-san ? Memuaskan ?

Tuliskan komentar, kritik, maupun saran di kotak review ne ? Supaya Aika bisa perbaiki kesalahan di chapter ini..

.

Aika mau ngucapin makasih buat **YukiIcePrincess, Maple Lious, jewELF, shion-chama, arum junnie** dan **Ahn Ryuuki**..

Makasih udah mau ngereview fic gaje nan abal punya Aika ^^

Aika boleh minta review lagi ? Makin banyak review, Aika makin semangat ngelanjutinnya..

.

Aika pamit dulu, ne ? Sampai ketemu di chapter 2..

Jaa ne~ (^.^)/


	3. Chapter 3

**Past or Present, Which One You Will Choose ?**

Disclaimer : the casts belong to God and Masashi Kishimoto but this story belongs to me

Warning ! This is YAOI story

.

.

_**Ketika kau harus memilih, mana yang akan kau pilih ? Sesuatu yang ada dalam genggamanmu tapi masih kau ragukan atau ... sesuatu yang dulu pernah ada dalam genggamanmu, sempat terlepas, tetapi ingin kembali pulang ?**_

.

.

.

_**Disini kuitinggalkan keping-keping kenangan yang takkan kuingat lagi.**_

_**Semua cerita yang takkan terulang kembali.**_

_**Sejumput kepahitan yang takkan pernah kureguk lagi.**_

_**Detik ini, disini, aku melihat dan merasakan semua itu untuk terakhir kali.**_

_**Saat kuputuskan untuk melangkah, aku takkan menoleh ke belakang.**_

_**Berharap bayang-bayang kelam masa lalu terhapus mengiringi 1000 langkahku.**_

.

.

.

Matahari menyapa Sasuke yang tengah tertidur lelap. Sasuke mengerjapkan matanya yang terasa berat. Ia berjalan lesu menuju kamar mandi. Beberapa menit kemudian ia keluar dengan menggunakan seragam lengkap.

"Sasuke-chan, kau tak sarapan dulu ?" tanya Mikoto

"Tidak, kaa-san. Aku tidak lapar" jawab Sasuke pelan

"Aku berangkat dulu, kaa-san"

"Nii-chan, cotto matte" teriak Sai saat melihat Sasuke telah keluar dari rumah

.

Sasuke keluar dan mendapati ketiga temannya telah berada di depan gerbang rumah Gaara

"Ada apa denganmu ?"

"Aku tak apa, Gaara"

"Tapi kau terlihat-"

"Aku baik-baik saja, sungguh" potong Sasuke

"Ayo kita berangkat" lanjutnya

.

Kelima namja itu berjalan menuju sekolah mereka sambil mengobrol atau lebih tepatnya menginterogasi Sasuke. Mereka sangat penasaran mengenai kehidupan Sasuke di Osaka. Tetapi Sasuke tetap bungkam sementara Sai mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan. Sayangnya hal itu tak berhasil, sebab Kiba terus mendesaknya.

"Ah, jangan-jangan kau pindah ke Tokyo karena disakiti oleh kekasihmu di Osaka ?" celetuk Kiba

"Kiba, onegai~. Jangan mengeluarkan virus Drama Kingmu" ringis Neji

.

Sasuke hanya memasang ekspresi datar. Sepertinya rasa penasaran membuat mereka lupa waktu sehingga mereka tak sadar jika sudah berada di depan gerbang sekolah. Mereka langsung menuju kelas mereka yang telah terisi oleh beberapa murid.

"Gaara, pinjam tugas matematikamu ne ?" Kiba mengeluarkan jurus puppy eyes

"Ini" Gaara menyodorkan bukunya pada Kiba tetapi Neji merebutnya sebelum tersentuh oleh Kiba

"Kembalikan buku Gaara, Neji ! Aku ingin menyalinnya"

"Kau seharusnya mengerjakannya sendiri"

"Tapi Gaara memperbolehkanku untuk menyalin tugasnya" balas Kiba sengit

"Kau..."

"Hei sudahlah. Ini masih terlalu pagi untuk memulai pertengkaran"

"Ne, chibi kaa-san" sahut Neji dan Kiba dan membuat Gaara menekuk wajahnya

.

.

.

"Antarkan aku berkeliling" Sasuke menarik tangan Gaara saat Gaara hendak pergi ke kantin bersama yang lainnya

"Kenapa harus aku ?"

"Hn"

"Jawaban macam apa itu ?!"

"Tunjukkan jalan menuju taman itu"

"Taman itu ?"

"Taman dimana kita bertemu"

"Lewat sini" jawab Gaara ketus

.

Sepertinya Gaara dan Sasuke menjadi lebih ekspresif saat mereka hanya berdua, seperti saat ini. Gaara yang biasanya memasang wajah datar tampak mempoutkan bibirnya. Pemandangan yang hanya dapat dilihat 16 tahun sekali. Dan orang yang beruntung melihat hal itu adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Sasuke terus tersenyum sepanjang perjalanan menuju taman belakang sekolah.

.

"Sudah sampai" Gaara hendak pergi namun tangannya ditahan oleh Sasuke. Ia menyeritkan dahinya tak mengerti. Sasuke hanya memintanya untuk menunjukkan jalan menuju taman belakang lalu mengapa Sasuke tak memperbolehkannya pergi sekarang ?

"Apa ?"

.

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Gaara, Sasuke malah menarik Gaara menuju pohon maple. Keduanya duduk di bawah pohon maple dalam keheningan. Tiba-tiba, Gaara merasa ada beban di bahunya, ia melirik dan menemukan Sasuke tengah bersandar pada bahunya.

"Ceritakan semua tentangmu"

"Tch, Sasuke no Baka. Aku bahkan baru mengenalmu 2 hari"

"Maka dari itu, ceritakan semua tentangmu agar kita dapat lebih mengenal satu sama lain"

"Tch, minggir ! Aku mau pergi"

"Kau tidak akan kemana-mana" Sasuke bertahan pada posisinya dan mulai terbawa ke alam mimpi. Gaara memperhatikan wajah damai Sasuke ketika tertidur. Semburat merah menjalari pipi putih bak porselen milik Gaara karena jarak mereka sangat dekat.

.

.

.

Tak terasa 1 bulan telah berlalu. Sasuke menikmati kehidupan barunya di Tokyo. Sedikit demi sedikit ia mulai melupakan 'dia' dan semua itu berkat pemuda mungil bermata panda. Ya nama pemuda yang berhasil membuatnya hidup kembali adalah Gaara.

.

.

Dering ponsel Gaara berbunyi, membuat pemiliknya yang sedang berada di alam mimpi menggerutu karena tidurnya terganggu.

'Ck, siapa yang menelepon di minggu pagi seperti ini sih ?'

.

"Siapa ?!" ucap Gaara ketus tanpa melihat nama yang tertera di layar ponselnya

"Apa aku mengganggu tidurmu ?"

.

'Kami-sama ?! Inikan suara Sasuke'

.

"-ra.. Gaara, kau masih disana ?"

"Eh ? Ya, ya aku masih disini" jawab Gaara

"Apa kau ada acara siang ini ?"

"Tidak, ada apa ?"

"Aku ingin mengajakmu jalan. Bagaimana ?"

"U'um"

"Aku akan menjemputmu 30 menit lagi"

"Baiklah"

.

Gaara segera menyambar handuk dan berlari menuju kamar mandi. Setelah memastikan tubuhnya benar-benar harum, ia keluar dari kamar mandi dan memilih pakaian. Ia sudah membongkar lemarinya tapi tak menemukan satu pakaian pun yang cocok. Gaara merutuki dirinya karena bertingkah seperti gadis yang akan kencan dengan kekasihnya. Setelah mengalami pergulatan batin, pilihannya jatuh pada sweater longgar berwarna krem dan dipadukan dengan celana jeans. Dering ponselnya berbunyi tepat setelah ia menyemprotkan parfum.

"Moshi moshi"

"Aku di depan rumahmu"

"Aku akan segera turun"

.

"Ohayou" sapa Gaara setelah berada di depan Sasuke

"Hn. Ayo masuk" Sasuke membukakan pintu mobilnya

"Jangan memperlakukanku seperti seorang gadis" dengus Gaara

"Kau terlalu manis untuk ukuran pria"

"Tch, menyebalkan"

Sasuke mencubit pelan pipi Gaara dan membuat rona merah menjalar di pipi itu. Gaara memalingkan wajahnya untuk menutupi rasa malunya.

"Seriuslah menyetir, Sasuke. Aku tak ingin mati muda"

"Hn"

"Kita akan kemana ?"

"Kau ingin kemana ?" Sasuke balik bertanya

"Bagaimana kalau Vihara Sensoji ?"

"Baiklah"

.

Keduanya telah sampai di Vihara Sensoji. Sasuke menatap bangunan di hadapannya. Ingatan itu mulai merasuki pikirannya lagi. Tempat ini adalah tempat yang menjadi saksi bisu bersatunya ia dan cintanya di Osaka. Ah, masih pantaskah Sasuke memanggilnya seperti itu ?

.

-Flashback ON-

"Suke~ ayo cepat"

"Itu hanya sebuah Vihara, kenapa kau begitu antusias ?"

"Aish, apa Suke tak tau ? Banyak pasangan yang datang kemari untuk berdoa bersama, lalu-"

"Aku tau cerita itu, hime" potong Sasuke

"Tapi itu hanya mitos belaka, tak akan berpengaruh pada kehidupan kita" lanjut Sasuke

Mendengar penjelasan Sasuke, pemuda itu lantas menundukkan kepalanya. Sasuke sangat panik, karena pemuda yang dicintainya itu selalu menundukkan kepalanya jika ingin menangis.

"Tch, jangan menangis"

"Suke jahat"

"Baiklah ayo kita berdoa bersama"

"Suke mau ?" pemuda itu mengangkat wajahnya

"Anything for you, hime" Sasuke mengecup singkat bibir kekasihnya

-Flashback OFF-

.

"Yak ! Uchiha Sasuke, berhenti melamun"

"Eh ? Ah, gomen"

"Aku memanggilmu ratusan kali tapi kau tidak mendengarku. Kau terus menatap vihara itu. Apa ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu ?"

"Ah, iie. Maaf telah mengabaikanmu"

"Tak apa, ayo kita masuk"

.

"Sudah ?"

"Umm" Gaara menganggukkan kepalanya imut

"Apa yang kau harapkan ?"

"Eh ? Uh ? Ngg, rahasia" Gaara menjulurkan lidahnya lalu terkikik

"Huh kau ini"

"Kita akan kemana lagi Suke ?"

"Bagaimana kalau Odaiba ?"

"Sepertinya menarik" jawab Gaara antusias

"Ayo"

.

.

Perjalanan menuju Odaiba membutuhkan waktu sekitar 45 menit, tapi kedua pemuda itu tidak merasa bosan. Keduanya tenggelam dalam obrolan ringan hingga mereka tak menyadari waktu berlalu begitu cepat. Mereka telah berada di Odaiba, Gaara menarik Sasuke untuk mencoba seluruh permainan di game center. Namun baru setengah permainan yang mereka coba, Gaara merasa kelelahan. Sasuke yang sangat peka menyadari hal itu dengan cepat. Ia membawa Gaara ke salah satu restaurant.

"Kau kelelahan, Gaara ?"

"Tidak"

"Jangan berbohong padaku"

"Umm, aku hanya sedikit lelah"

"Sudah cukup bermainnya. Aku tak ingin kau jatuh sakit"

"Tapi, masih banyak permainan yang belum kita coba"

"Kita akan kesini lagi lain waktu" Sasuke mengelus pipi Gaara

"Benarkah ?"

"Ne, aku janji, Love" Sasuke tersenyum manis

Gaara merona mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Sasuke tertawa kecil melihatnya, ia mencubit pelan pipi Gaara.

"Aku punya sesuatu untukmu" ucap Gaara

"Apa itu ?"

"Ini"

Gaara mengeluarkan kalung berbandul salju dan memakaikannya pada Sasuke. Gaara terkejut karena Sasuke memeluknya tiba-tiba namun ia membalas pelukan Sasuke.

.

.

.

Sasuke dan Gaara tengah menikmati udara segar nan sejuk di taman belakang Tokyo International High School. Keduanya duduk di bawah pohon maple favorit mereka dengan Gaara berada di antara paha Sasuke. Sasuke memainkan surai merah bata milik Gaara.

"Tch, aku bukan anak kecil yang harus kau pangku, Sasuke no Baka !"

"Hn" Sasuke memeluk pinggang Gaara dengan sebelah tangannya yang bebas

"Sasuke, lepas" desis Gaara

"Hn"

.

Gaara memilih mengehentikan perlawanan yang sia-sia karena tenaganya tak sebanding dengan tenaga Sasuke.

"Gaara.."

"Hmm ?"

"Aku.." Sasuke menggantungkan kalimatnya

"Kau kenapa ?"

"Aishiteru yo, Gaara" Sasuke menaruh kepalanya di ceruk leher Gaara

"Tch, aku tak seperti gadis-gadis bodoh itu yang dengan mudahnya kau taklukan"

"Aku tak pernah berpikir bahwa kau sama seperti mereka"

"..."

"Gaa-chan.."

"Berhenti memanggilku dengan panggilan menggelikan seperti itu !"

"Jadi apa jawabanmu, Gaa-chan ?"

"..."

"Jawab atau aku akan menciummu ?!"

"Aku.. Aku tak pernah merasakan apa itu cinta" jawab Gaara seraya menunduk

"Aku akan membuatmu merasakan apa itu cinta" Sasuke menarik lembut dagu Gaara agar ia bisa menatap mata azure milik Gaara. Gaara bergerak gelisah, ia tak nyaman berada sedekat ini dengan Sasuke. Perutnya seakan digelitik oleh ribuan kupu-kupu, ia segera memalingkan wajahnya yang mulai senada dengan warna rambutnya.

Suara bel mengusik momen indah yang dilalui oleh kedua pemuda yang sangat kontras itu. Keduanya berjalan beriringan menuju kelas mereka. Sasuke berusaha menggamit tangan Gaara namun Gaara menepis tangannya.

.

.

"Konnichiwa, minna-chan"

"Konnichiwa, sensei"

"Sensei akan memberikan beberapa pemberitahuan. Sekolah kita akan mengadakan kemah di Jonanjima Seaside Park selama 1 minggu. Dan seluruh siswa diwajibkan ikut"

"Kapan akan dilaksanakan, sensei ?"

"Besok. Sensei minta kalian membawa seluruh keperluan kalian. Ada yang ingin ditanyakan ?"

"Apa kita bebas memilih teman setenda, sensei ?"

"Ya, kalian boleh memilih sendiri teman yang kalian inginkan"

"Baiklah kalau tidak ada pertanyaan lagi, mari kita mulai pelajaran hari ini"

.

.

.

Setelah Kurenai keluar, mulai terdengar 'kericuhan' di dalam kelas itu. Seluruh siswa mulai membicarakan perkemahan yang akan dilaksanakan esok hari.

"Sasuke, aku setenda denganmu ya~" siswi bersurai senada dengan gulali tiba-tiba bergelayut manja pada lengan Sasuke. Gaara mengarahkan tangannya pada dada kirinya yang terasa sakit. Sasuke menepis tangan siswi itu lalu meraih tangan Gaara dan menggenggamnya.

"Aku akan setenda dengan Gaara" ucap Sasuke dingin lalu meninggalkan siswi itu yang terpaku di tempatnya

.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Baka ?!"

"Hn"

"Bagaimana kalau mereka berpikir yang tidak-tidak tentang kita ?"

"Hn"

"Tch, jawab aku, Sasuke no Baka !"

"Hn"

Gaara hendak pergi karena Sasuke sama sekali tak menanggapi ucapannya. Sebenarnya Sasuke menanggapi ucapan Gaara dengan trademarknya tapi tetap saja... Sasuke menarik tangan Gaara dan dihadiahi deathglare oleh Gaara.

"Lepas.." ucap Gaara dingin

"Hn"

"Sa-"

"Aku mengantuk" Sasuke menarik tangan Gaara menuju pohon maple favorit mereka di taman belakang. Gaara memilih menurut karena ia tau sia-sia melakukan perlawanan terhadap Sasuke.

.

"Duduk" titah Sasuke

"Siapa ka-"

"Duduk atau kucium ?"

"Hhh.."

Gaara lagi-lagi menuruti kemauan Uchiha sulung itu. Ia memejamkan matanya, menikmati semilir angin yang membelai lembut wajahnya. Tiba-tiba Gaara merasakan ada beban di pahanya, Gaara membuka matanya dan mendapati Sasuke tengah berbaring dengan kepalanya berada di paha Gaara. Tangan Sasuke terulur untuk menyentuh pipi tirus milik Gaara dan tak terlihat adanya penolakan dari Gaara. Sasuke membelai lembut pipi itu, Gaara menggenggam tangan Sasuke yang berada di pipinya.

"Kenapa ?"

"Kenapa kau memperlakukanku seperti ini ?" lanjut Gaara

"..."

"Sasuke.."

"Bukankah aku sudah pernah mengatakannya, aku mencintaimu"

"Tapi, kenapa ? Kenapa harus aku ? Padahal aku ini laki-laki"

"Aku gay"

"Kenapa kau memilih menjadi gay ? Padahal kau sangat populer di kalangan siswi"

"Bukan aku yang memilih tapi hatilah yang memilih"

"..."

"Gaara.."

"Hmm ?"

"Aku mencintaimu"

"Aku.. Aku-"

"Sssshh, kau tak perlu menjawabnya sekarang. Aku akan menunggumu" Sasuke meletakkan telunjuknya di depan bibir Gaara

"Mengenai tenda itu-"

"Aku akan setenda denganmu" potong Sasuke

"Hhh, baiklah"

.

.

.

Hari yang dinantikan oleh seluruh murid Tokyo International High School akhirnya tiba. Mereka menggunakan bis untuk sampai di Jonanjima Seaside Park. Gaara kebingungan mencari tempat duduk namun seseorang menarik tangannya dan membuatnya limbung ke arah orang tersebut.

'Bruuukk'

"Akh.."

"Gaara, daijobu ?"

"Sasuke ? Ah, ne daijobu"

"Duduklah"

"Arigatou, Sasuke"

"Hn"

.

Sasuke tengah mendengarkan musik dari mp3nya namun matanya tak berhenti mencuri kesempatan untuk menatap wajah cantik nan rupawan milik Gaara. Sasuke benar-benar menyukai saat-saat dimana pemuda panda itu membaca buku. Mengapa ? Sebab saat Gaara membaca buku, Gaara akan menampilkan berbagai macam ekspresi yang takkan pernah ia perlihatkan pada siapapun. Kerut-

"Sasuke, aku bisa mati terbakar jika kau menatapku seperti itu" suara Gaara menghentikan imajinasi Sasuke

"Hn"

"Hhh"

"Bosan ?"

"U'um" jawab Gaara sembari mengangguk. Sasuke memasangkan earphonenya pada telinga kiri Gaara. Sasuke memilih lagu yang bertempo lambat untuk Gaara namun sepertinya Sasuke salah memilih lagu. Baru beberapa menit mendengarkan lagu itu, Gaara mulai merasakan matanya memberat.

"Mengantuk ?"

"Hmm" Sasuke menarik kepala Gaara agar bersandar pada bahunya. Gaara tak memberikan perlawanan ataupun komentar. Sepertinya rasa kantuk telah merubahnya menjadi panda manis dan penurut.

.

"-ra.. Gaara, bangun. Sudah sampai"

"Eungghhh" Gaara mengusak pelan matanya

"Ayo" ajak Sasuke. Sasuke tak tega melihat orang yang dicintainya membawa tas yang bisa dibilang sangat berat terlebih lagi Gaara belum sepenuhnya sadar. Sasuke memutuskan untuk membawa tas milik Gaara. Sungguh perhatian, padahal tasnya pun tak bisa dibilang ringan.

"Lho ? Kau membawa 2 tas ?" tanya Kiba saat melihat Sasuke menggendong 2 tas

"Baka Puppy ! Salah satunya itu milik Gaara"

"Ish ! Aku tidak bodoh, bintang shampoo"

"Sudah, berhentilah bertengkar" ucap Sai

.

Sasuke menggamit tangan Gaara sepanjang perjalanan menuju lokasi perkemahan, hal itu menimbulkan pertanyaan dalam benak para siswi. Beberapa dari mereka bahkan mulai menyebarkan gosip mengenai Gaara. Mulai dari Gaara yang menggoda Sasuke, Gaara menyebarkan virus gay, dan semacamnya.

Mata Gaara memanas mendengar celotehan siswi itu, ia mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan Sasuke. Walaupun terlihat dingin dan kejam, Gaara sebenarmya sangatlah lemah, bukan lemah fisik melainkan mental.

"Tutup mulut kalian atau aku akan membuat kalian kehilangan seluruh kekayaan kalian" ancam Sasuke dengan nada rendah nan dingin membuat siapapun yang mendengarnya bergidik ngeri termasuk siswi-siswi yang memojokkan Gaara. Mereka menundukkan kepala tak sanggup menatap manik obsidian yang tengah dipenuhi amarah.

"Sasuke, sudahlah. Kasihan mereka. Kalian pergilah" ucap Gaara dengan nada lembut

"Yak, kenapa kau baik sekali pada mereka ?" kritik Kiba

"Entahlah.."

"Ayo cepat, kita disuruh berkumpul" ucap Neji

.

"Baiklah anak-anak, sensei akan menyampaikan aturan perkemahan. Satu tenda untuk 2-3 orang. Kalian tidak boleh pergi sendirian, jika kalian ingin ke suatu tempat kalian harus melapor pada salah satu sensei dan meminta teman kalian untuk menemani. Kalian mengerti ?"

"Ha'i sensei"

"Silahkan dirikan tenda kalian"

.

Gaara hendak mendirikan tenda namun Sasuke manahan tangannya. Gaara memandang Sasuke tak mengerti.

"Biar aku saja. Lebih baik kau beristirahat"

"Ta-"

"Uchiha tidak pernah menerima penolakan" potong Sasuke

"Baiklah"

.

"Gaara, kau mau kemana ?" tanya Sasuke saat melihat Gaara hendak keluar dari tenda

"Toilet"

"Tunggu, biar kutemani. Di luar sangat gelap"

"Tak usah. Aku hanya sebentar"

"Bagai-" ucapan Sasuke terpotong karena Gaara telah meninggalkan tenda

.

'Krek'

"Siapa disana ?"

"Hai, manis. Kau sendirian, heum ? Bagaimana jika kutemani ?"

"S-siapa kau ? Menyingkir dariku !"

"Jangan takut, manis"

"To-tolong.. Tolong.."

'Sasuke, sasuke tolong aku'

.

.

.

.

.

Halo semua~

Aika dateng lagi nih..

Yosh! Gimana chapter 2 nya ? Aneh ? Gaje ?

Tolong tulis pendapat kalian mengenai fic ini di kotak review ne ?

Kritik dan saran readers sangat Aika harapkan..

.

Sebelum pamit, Aika mau ngucapin makasih buat | **Gaa-Chama **| **Guest **| **gue kece mau apa (Guest)** | **Ahn Ryuuki** | **Little Kyung Kyung** | **MatsuMori Miharu-shan** |

Makasih udah mau baca dan mereview fic Aika

Aika juga mau ngucapin makasih buat para siders, Aika sayang kalian..

Tapi Aika lebih sayang kalau kalian mau meluangkan sedikit waktu dan tenaga untuk mereview walau hanya satu kata..

.

Last, Aika pamit dulu, ne ?

Sampai ketemu di chapter selanjutnya~


	4. Chapter 4

**Past or Present, Which One You Will Choose ?**

Disclaimer : the casts belong to God and Masashi Kishimoto but this story belongs to me

Warning ! This is YAOI story

.

.

_**Ketika kau harus memilih, mana yang akan kau pilih ? Sesuatu yang ada dalam genggamanmu tapi masih kau ragukan atau ... sesuatu yang dulu pernah ada dalam genggamanmu, sempat terlepas, tetapi ingin kembali pulang ?**_

.

.

.

_**Disini kuitinggalkan keping-keping kenangan yang takkan kuingat lagi.**_

_**Semua cerita yang takkan terulang kembali.**_

_**Sejumput kepahitan yang takkan pernah kureguk lagi.**_

_**Detik ini, disini, aku melihat dan merasakan semua itu untuk terakhir kali.**_

_**Saat kuputuskan untuk melangkah, aku takkan menoleh ke belakang.**_

_**Berharap bayang-bayang kelam masa lalu terhapus mengiringi 1000 langkahku.**_

.

..

...

...

**'Krek'**

"Siapa disana ?"

"Hai, manis. Kau sendirian, heum ? Bagaimana jika kutemani ?"

"S-siapa kau ? Menyingkir dariku !"

"Jangan takut, manis"

"To-tolong.. Tolong.."

'Sasuke, sasuke tolong aku'

Gaara memejamkan matanya saat pemuda berpiercing di hadapannya mulai memajukan wajahnya. Pikirannya kacau, kakinya terasa meleleh. Ia berharap Sasuke datang menolongnya.

.

'**BRUGGHH**'

'**DUAKKK**'

"Menjauh dari kekasihku, sialan !"

"Wah wah wah ada pangeran berkuda putih yang hendak menyelamatkan putrinya"

"Tch, cerewet"

Sasuke melayangkan pukulan tepat di rahang kiri pemuda itu. Tak hanya di bagian rahang, Sasuke melayangkan pukulan pada bagian yang sanggup ia jangkau. Sasuke lepas kendali, ia tengah dikuasai oleh kemarahannya.

Siapa yang tak emosi jika orang yang dicintainya hendak disentuh oleh pemuda kurang ajar. Sungguh, Sasuke ingin mematahkan leher orang ini.

.

"S-sasuke, s-sudah cukup. Dia bisa mati" cicit Gaara

"Kau tak apa, Love ?" Sasuke menghampiri Gaara setelah memastikan pemuda yang tadi hendak menyentuh Gaara benar-benar pingsan

"U'n, arigatou"

"Mulai detik ini kau tak kuiizinkan pergi sendirian, aku akan selalu menemanimu"

"Ta-tapi-"

"Satu lagi, kau adalah kekasihku sekarang dan selamanya"

"E-eh ?"

.

.

.

.

**2 months later**...

"Hurry up, Love" Sasuke menarik tangan Gaara menyusuri koridor

"Kita mau kemana, Sasuke ?"

"Sudahlah, ikut saja"

.

Sasuke membawa Gaara menuju ruang musik. Ia segera mengambil tempat di depan piano. Ia mulai melantunkan melodi untuk kekasihnya..

.

_**Seandainya harapan ini menjadi kenyataan**_

_**Apakah kau percaya kebahagiaan pertama dan terakhir ?**_

_**Sejak dua orang menjadi akrab**_

_**Aku mencari berbagai kata-kata cinta**_

_**Merasa lebih bahagia dari orang lain di dunia ini**_

_**Hari-hari tak terduga ini tak pernah berakhir**_

_**Tetap tak akan berubah selamanya**_

_**Aku percaya pada takdir daripada keajaiban**_

_**Jika kau adalah bentuk cinta abadi, betapa bahagianya kita berdua, kan ?**_

_**Kegembiraan terlimpah karena senyuman**_

_**Tapi di malam itu aku merasa sedih dan menangis**_

_**Bersama denganmu**_

_**Aku mencintaimu sekarang dan selamanya**_

_**Akan di sampingmu selamanya**_

_**Cinta kita akan abadi jika itu dirimu**_

_**Aku mencintaimu sekarang dan selamanya**_

_**Akan di sampingmu selamanya**_

_**Cinta kita akan abadi**_

_**Tapi apakah kau mencintaiku ?**_

_**Karena hanya dirimu seorang tak ada yang lain**_

_**Aku akan selalu memberikan semua cintaku**_

_**Aku bersumpah untuk mencintaimu dengan hidupku**_

.

.

Gaara tak berkedip melihat Sasuke menyanyikan lagu itu. Setetes liquid bening mengalir di pipinya.

"Love, nande ? Kenapa menangis ?"

"Lagu itu sangat indah"

"Arigatou untuk 2 bulan ini. Kau sudah mewarnai hariku. Aishiteru yo, Gaara"

"Aishiteru mo, Suke"

Gaara yang melihat Sasuke merentangkan tangannya segera menghampiri Sasuke dan memeluknya. Mereka menikmati keheningan yang tercipta.

.

.

.

Gaara memandang langit-langit kamarnya, mengingat saat-saat dimana Sasuke menyanyikan lagu romantis untuknya tepat 2 bulan hubungan mereka. Ia tidak berhenti tersenyum, ia bahagia memiliki kekasih yang penuh perhatian seperti Sasuke. Suara dering ponselnya menariknya dari lamunannya. Ia tersenyum melihat nama yang tertera pada ponselnya. Sasuke, kekasihnya.

"Mosh-"

"Bersiaplah, aku akan menjemputmu 30 menit lagi"

"Kita mau kemana ?"

"Kau akan tau nanti"

.

Sambungan terputus, Gaara segera bersiap-siap. Ia memilih kaos lengan pendek bergambar jeruk dan dilapisi dengan jaket berwarna hitam.

Ia segera turun dari kamarnya setelah melihat Sasuke mengeluarkan mobilnya dari garasi. Ia menghampiri Sasuke yang bersandar di samping mobil. Sasuke membukakan pintu untuk Gaara lalu mengemudikan mobilnya. Entah berapa kali Gaara bertanya kemana mereka akan pergi, dan hanya dijawab Sasuke dengan senyum tipis. Gaara menyerah dan memilih menatap jalanan di depannya.

"Sudah sampai, Love"

"Eclairs cafe ?"

"Hn"

.

Sasuke menggenggam tangan Gaara, ia membawa kekasihnya menuju meja di depan panggung kecil dengan piano di atasnya. Ia meninggalkan Gaara dan naik ke atas panggung. Ia mulai menekan tuts piano dan menyanyikan lagu yang pagi tadi ia nyanyikan. Gaara tak berkedip menyaksikan kekasihnya yang menyanyikan lagu itu penuh penghayatan.

"This song is special for my Love. Thanks, you always love me that full of faults. I hope our relationship will last forever. Aishiteru, Gaara"

.

Pengunjung lain bertepuk tangan menyaksikan interaksi antara kedua namja itu. Hari sudah semakin gelap, Sasuke memutuskan untuk mengantarkan Gaara pulang sebab esok harinya mereka masih harus bersekolah.

.

.

.

.

"Hey, kudengar kita kedatangan murid baru"

"Hontou ? Darimana kau mengetahuinya, Kiba ?" tanya Sai antusias

"Aku melihatnya saat melewati ruang guru"

"Apakah dia perempuan ?" tanya Neji tak kalah antusias

"Iie, tapi wajahnya manis seperti perempuan"

.

Obrolan antara Kiba, Neji, dan Sai terpotong karena Kurenai telah memasuki ruang kelas mereka.

"Kalian mendapat teman baru lagi. Ayo masuk, perkenalkan dirimu" titah Kurenai pada murid yang berada di depan pintu kelas 11-1.

.

Siswa itu masuk lalu mulai memperkenalkan dirinya, ia mengangkat wajahnya dan terkejut saat melihat orang yang sangat dikenalinya. Jantungnya berdegup kencang namun ia berusaha untuk terlihat tenang.

"Boku wa Uzumaki Naruto desu. Aku pindahan dari Osaka. Yoroshiku !"

"Kau boleh duduk di belakang Uchiha Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke angkat tanganmu"

Siswa itu berjalan menuju bangku di belakang Sasuke. Selama pelajaran Kurenai, Sasuke merasa punggungnya seperti terbakar karena tatapan murid baru itu. Ia merasa tidak nyaman dengan murid baru yang terus memperhatikannya itu.

"Pssst. Nii-chan, daijobu desu ka ?" bisik Sai

"Hn"

.

Setelah pelajaran Kurenai usai, seluruh murid 11-1 mengerubungi meja Naruto. Mereka berebut untuk berkenalan dengan siswa manis itu. Ya seluruh murid kecuali 2 anak kembar tak identik yang memilih duduk manis di bangku mereka. Keduanya tak berniat berkenalam dengan murid baru itu. Gaara yang menyadari hal itu segera menghampiri keduanya.

"Kalian tidak ingin berkenalan dengannya ?"

"Tidak, kami sudah tau namanya"

"Tch, bukan itu maksudku Albino no Baka"

"Hey kalian, ayo ke kantin" ajak Neji

"Gomen, aku tak lapar" jawab Sai

"Bagaimana denganmu, Suke ?"

"Gaara membuatkanku bekal"

"Baiklah"

.

Mata Naruto tak berhenti menatap interaksi antara Sasuke dan Gaara. Sasuke menyadari tatapan Naruto tetapi ia memilih mengabaikannya.

.

.

.

"Suke-teme, cotto matte"

Sasuke dan Gaara yang berniat pulang bersama menghentikan langkah mereka. Keduanya berbalik dan menemukan Naruto sedang berlari menuju ke arah mereka. Nafasnya terengah-engah karena mengejar Sasuke.

"Uzumaki-san, daijobu desu ka ?" Gaara memegang bahu Naruto

"Daijobu. Bolehkah aku berbicara dengan Suke-teme ?"

"Nande ?" tanya Sasuke

"Eungg.."

Naruto menatap ke arah Gaara. Dan langsung dimengerti oleh Gaara, Naruto hanya ingin berbicara dengan Sasuke. Gaara merasa sedikit takut meninggalkan Sasuke dengan Naruto sendirian. Perasaanya tak enak, apalagi mendengar panggilan spesial Naruto untuk Sasuke. Yah, walaupun panggilan itu terdengar sedikit kasar tetapi menurut Gaara itu adalah panggilan spesial karena Sasuke tak terlihat keberatan. Namun ia memilih menuruti keinginan Naruto.

"Aku tunggu di gerbang" ucap Gaara lalu meninggalkan kekasihnya bersama Naruto

'Apa mereka sudah saling kenal ? Mengapa ia memanggil Sasuke dengan sebutan Teme ?'

Gaara terus menerka-nerka apa yang terjadi di antara Sasuke dan Naruto.

.

.

"Teme, gomen ne"

"Untuk apa ?"

"Gomen, aku sudah menyakitimu"

"Daijobu" Sasuke mencoba tersenyum

"Kau tak marah padaku ?"

"Tidak, aku hanya kecewa padamu"

"Gomen, hontou ni gomenasai. Hiks hiks. Aku masih mencintaimu"

"Apa maksudmu ?"

"Aku masih mencintaimu, Teme. Aku tak pernah mencintai Sasori, aku hanya terobsesi padanya. Kumohon kembalilah padaku"

"Aku tak bisa, Naru. Aku sudah memiliki Gaara"

.

Naruto merasa seperti tertimpa batu besar. Ia ditolak oleh pemuda yang dulu mengisi hatinya. Liquid bening mulai mengalir di pipinya. Ia tak peduli ada Sasuke di hadapannya, ia menumpahkan segala kesedihannya. Bahunya bergetar dan wajahnya mulai memerah, Sasuke spontan memeluk Naruto. Hatinya seperti dicubit melihat Naruto menangis. Ia mengelus punggung Naruto, mencoba menenangkan mantan kekasihnya itu.

.

Beberapa menit kemudian, tangis Naruto mulai mereda walaupun ia masih sesegukan. Sasuke tidak tega membiarkan Naruto pulang sendirian dalam keadaan seperti ini. Ia memutuskan untuk mengantarkan Naruto pulang dan itu berarti ia membiarkan kekasihnya pulang sendirian sebab rumah mereka berbeda arah. Sasuke menggenggam tangan Naruto untuk memberi kekuatan pada Naruto.

Gaara sangat senang melihat kekasihnya datang. Akan tetapi senyumnya luntur setelah melihat Sasuke menggenggam tangan Naruto.

"Love, bisakah kau pulang sendiri hari ini ? Aku harus mengantar Naruto dulu"

"Baiklah" jawab Gaara pelan

"Gomen, Love"

"..."

"Kabari aku jika kau sudah sampai rumah, ne ?"

"U'n"

.

.

.

Sasuke mengantar Naruto ke apartmen sederhana milik Naruto. Saat ia ingin kembali ke rumahnya, Naruto memeluknya dari belakang. Naruto terus meminta Sasuke untuk menemaninya sebentar. Sasuke memilih menuruti permintaan Naruto. Toh tidak ada salahnya memperbaiki kerenggangan di antara mereka. Mereka menghabiskan waktu dengan bercanda ria hingga terlupa akan waktu yang telah berlari meninggalkan mereka. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 8 malam, Sasuke merutuki kebodohannya yang terlarut dalam nostalgia masa lalu.

"Aku harus pulang, Dobe"

"Ini sudah terlalu larut, Teme. Menginaplah disini"

"Tapi-"

"Onegai~"

"Baiklah"

.

"Kau tidurlah, aku akan tidur di sofa"

"Nyanyikan lullaby untukku" pinta Naruto

"Hn"

.

Sasuke menyanyikan lullaby untuk Naruto, ia mengelus rambut Naruto pelan. Naruto sangat menyukai saat-saat dimana Sasuke mengelus rambutnya penuh kasih sayang ketika mereka bersama dulu. Nyanyian Sasuke mengantarkan Naruto ke alam mimpi. Suara dering ponsel mengejutkan Sasuke yang sedang memperhatikan wajah damai Naruto. Sasuke tertohok melihat nama yang tertera pada layar ponselnya, Gaara, kekasihnya. Ia bahkan melupakan kenyataan bahwa ia memiliki Gaara saat sedang bersama Naruto. Apakah ia masih mencintai Naruto ?

.

Sasuke bangkit untuk mengangkat telepon dari kekasihnya namun tarikan di ujung bajunya menghentikan langkahnya.

"Jangan pergi, Teme" lirih Naruto2

"Aku tidak akan kemana-mana"

Sasuke me-reject panggilan dari kekasihnya. Toh, Gaara pasti akan selalu memaafkannya.

.

.

.

Gaara tengah menginterogasi Sasuke di salah satu koridor yang tampak sepi.

"Kau tidak pulang semalam ?"

"Hn. Gomen, aku harus menemani Naruto"

"Jadi karena itu kau tak mengangkat telepon dariku ?!" Gaara mulai terisak

"Bukan begitu. Love, jangan menangis. Kumohon"

Sasuke merengkuh tubuh mungil Gaara yang bergetar. Ia terus mengucapkan kata maaf.

"Love, gomen ne"

"Tak apa" jawab Gaara

"Kau tak marah lagi padaku ?"

"Tidak, maaf aku terlalu egois"

.

Sasuke tersenyum, Gaara sangat pengertian. Manik obsidian Sasuke beralih pada sosok yang sedari tadi mengintip mereka dari balik tembok. Chen dan sosok itu saling bertatapan tanpa diketahui oleh Gaara karena posisi Gaara membelakangi sosok tersebut. Tersirat kerinduan dalam tatapan keduanya. Sasuke memutuskan kontak mata, ia tak mau Gaara menyadarinya. Ia mengajak Gaara kembali ke kelas karena pelajaran akan dimulai sebentar lagi.

.

Gaara memandang Naruto dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Masih ada setitik kekesalan atau mungkin kebencian dalam hati Gaara. Ia takut jika Sasuke meninggalkannya demi siswa yang baru 2 hari berada di kelas mereka. Ia mencintai Sasuke lebih dari apapun.

.

.

Pelajaran telah usai, murid-murid mulai meninggalkan sekolah termasuk Sasuke dan Gaara. Sejak berpacaran, Sasuke selalu pulang bersama Gaara tanpa teman-temannya. Sebenarnya Sasuke dan Gaara tak keberatan sama sekali jika mereka pulang bersama-sama seperti dulu. Namun, Neji, Kiba, dan Sai memaksa untuk memisahkan diri dari mereka karena mereka ingin memberikan privasi bagi Sasuke dan Gaara.

.

.

.

Sasuke sedang mengerjakan soal-soal saat ada pesan masuk di ponselnya. Ia membuka pesan itu.

.

_From : Naru-dobe_

_Chenchen, aku bosan~_

_._

_To : Naru-dobe_

_Ingin berjalan-jalan ?_

_._

_From : Naru-dobe_

_Tentu ^^_

_._

_To : Naru-dobe_

_Aku akan menjemputmu 30 menit lagi_

_._

Setelah membalas pesan Naruto, Sasuke segera bersiap-siap. 30 menit kemudian, ia mengendarai mobilnya menuju apartment Naruto. Ternyata Naruto telah menunggunya.

"Apa aku terlambat ?"

"Tidak" Baekhyun tersenyum

"Ayo"

.

"Ada tempat yang ingin kau kunjungi ?"

"Umm, bagaimana kalau Fuji-Q Highland ?"

"Baiklah"

.

.

Sasuke dan Naruto telah sampai di Fuji-Q Highland. Sasuke sangat bahagia melihat orang yang ia cintai tersenyum. Maaf ? Apa tadi ia bilang 'orang yang ia cintai' ?. Ya, hatinya bimbang, harapan untuk kembali bersama Naruto mulai muncul tapi bagaimana dengan Gaara ? Ah, sudahlah ia tidak ingin memikirkan apapun untuk saat ini. Biarkan ia menikmati waktunya dengan sosok yang pernah atau bahkan mungkin masih mengisi ruang di sudut hatinya.

.

"Arigatou, Teme. Aku sangat senang"

"Hn"

"Aishiteru yo, Teme"

"Aishiteru mo, Dobe" ucap Sasuke tanpa berpikir panjang

.

.

.

.

.

Yo Yo Yo, Aika dateng lagi nih..

Aika dateng bareng Naruto-nii di chapter 3 ini..

.

Mmm, Aika agak sedih karena review fic ini makin lama makin kurang, hiks hiks T.T

Tapi apalah daya ? Aika cuma bisa berharap para siders sedikit tergerak untuk mereview walau hanya 1 kata..

1 review sangat berharga buat Aika karena Aika masih newbie disini..

Please support Aika, readers-san..

.

Sebelum kembali ke alam Aika, Aika mau ngucapin makasih buat **Guest**, **Septy**, **Little Kyung Kyung**, **Ahn Ryuuki**

Makasih udah mau ngreview, makasih juga buat yang follow atau fav cerita ini

Aika minta reviewnya lagi, ne ?

.

Curhat udah, ngucapin makasih udah, minta review udah..

Nah Aika pamit dulu ne ? Sampai bertemu di chapter selanjutnya.

Jaa ne~ (^.^)/


	5. Chapter 5

**Past or Present, Which One You Will Choose ?**

Disclaimer : the casts belong to God and Masashi Kishimoto but this story belongs to me

Warning ! This is YAOI story

.

.

_**Ketika kau harus memilih, mana yang akan kau pilih ? Sesuatu yang ada dalam genggamanmu tapi masih kau ragukan atau ... sesuatu yang dulu pernah ada dalam genggamanmu, sempat terlepas, tetapi ingin kembali pulang ?**_

.

.

.

_**Disini kuitinggalkan keping-keping kenangan yang takkan kuingat lagi.**_

_**Semua cerita yang takkan terulang kembali.**_

_**Sejumput kepahitan yang takkan pernah kureguk lagi.**_

_**Detik ini, disini, aku melihat dan merasakan semua itu untuk terakhir kali.**_

_**Saat kuputuskan untuk melangkah, aku takkan menoleh ke belakang.**_

_**Berharap bayang-bayang kelam masa lalu terhapus mengiringi 1000 langkahku.**_

.

..

...

...

...

"Sasuke" panggil Gaara sembari menggamit tangan Sasuke

"Nande ? Tidak biasanya kau manja seperti ini"

"Apa aku tidak boleh bermanja pada kekasihku sendiri ?"

"Tentu boleh, Love"

"Ayo ikut aku"

"Kita mau kemana ?"

.

Gaara tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke, ia menarik Sasuke menuju taman di belakang sekolahnya. Ia berjalan masih dengan posisi menarik Sasuke, ia meminta Sasuke untuk duduk di bawah pohon maple sedangkan ia sendiri mendudukan dirinya di atas pangkuan Sasuke. Sasuke sangat bingung dengan perubahan sikap Gaara.

"Aku punya sesuatu"

"Apa itu, Love ?"

Gaara mengeluarkan sebatang besar coklat tepat di depan wajah Sasuke namun Sasuke tak bereaksi sama sekali. Gaara membuka coklat itu dan mematahnya menjadi bagian yang lebih kecil lalu menyuapkannya pada Sasuke. Sasuke menerima suapan Gaara dengan senang hati.

"Suke, apa kau tau manfaat coklat ?"

"Memperbaiki suasana hati ?"

"Hmm"

"Apa suasana hatimu sedang buruk, Love ?"

"..."

"Love ?"

"Sasuke.."

"Nande ?"

"Aishiteru yo, Sasuke. Berjanjilah kau takkan meninggalkanku dengan alasan apapun, sampai kapanpun. Janji ? Kau mau berjanji kan ?" Sasuke terkesiap mendengar ucapan Gaara. Ia tak sanggup berjanji. Sasuke dihadapkan pada dua pilihan. Dua pilihan yang sama penting untuknya.

.

"Nii-chan~, Sasuke nii-chan~" sebuah suara mengalihkan perhatian mereka

Refleks, mereka menoleh dan mendapati Sai berlari kecil menuju mereka. Sasuke menarik nafas lega seakan terbebas dari mimpi buruk.

"Gaara, bolehkah aku meminjam Sasuke nii-chan ? Ada hal penting yang harus kubicarakan dengannya" pinta Sai

"Baiklah"

"Suke, cotto matte" Gaara menarik ujung seragam Sasuke

"Kau mau berjanji kan ?" tanya Gaara

"Gomen. Aku harus pergi" Sasuke meninggalkan Gaara yang membeku di tempatnya. Gaara tersenyum miris, sangat terlihat jika Sasuke tak mau berjanji.

.

"Ariga-"

"Ini yang terakhir, nii-chan. Aku takkan membantumu lagi. Jangan egois, kau harus memilih salah satu dari mereka" Sai berlalu meninggalkan Sasuke yang mematung

.

.

.

Pelajaran telah usai, seluruh siswa berhamburan menuju rumah mereka masing-masing termasuk pasangan yang tengah diterpa badai masa lalu. Keduanya berjalan menuju kawasan Shinjuku.

.

"Suke, aku tak tau apa yang akan terjadi padaku seandainya aku kehilanganmu. Jadi, jangan pernah tinggalkan aku, ne ?" Sasuke tertegun. Mengapa Gaara seolah-olah tau ada seseorang yang hadir diantara mereka ? Dan sepertinya Gaara juga tau dia memiliki peluang yang sama dengan orang itu, dan Gaara sangat takut akan hal itu. Sasuke melihat sendiri ketakutan itu yang terpantul di dalam manik azure milik Gaara.

"Aku juga tak tau apa yang akan terjadi padaku jika kehilanganmu" ucap Sasuke

'Atau dia' tambahnya dalam hati

Sasuke mengacak rambut Gaara, kemudian memeluknya sesaat.

"Aishiteru, Suke"

Sasuke tersenyum mendengarnya, tapi pikirannya sangat kacau. Ditatapnya punggung Gaara hingga tak terlihat lagi, kemudian baru berbalik masuk. Perasaanya terasa sangat berat.

Sasuke berendam selama mungkin di bathtub. Ia memejamkan mata sambil menarik nafas dalam-dalam.

Gaara - Naruto - Gaara - Naruto - Siapa yang harus ia pilih ?!

Mengapa dua pilihan ini sanggup membuatnya menjadi kacau ? Bolehkah ia membuat pilihan ketiga ?

.

.

Tok Tok Tok

"Nii-chan, ada Naruto di depan. Ia mengajakmu keluar"

Sasuke terdiam. Seharusnya ia merasa senang sebab Naruto akan mengajaknya keluar. Naruto masih mengharapkan Sasuke sebagaimana Sasuke juga mengharapkannya.

.

Tapi soal harapan ini... Pasti akan ada yang terluka. Dan Sasuke sendiri juga akan terluka, amat sangat terluka. Lalu apa yang harus dilakukannya ? Naruto telah kembali dan berharap Sasuke menerimanya lagi. Namun di sisi lain Sasuke telah memiliki Gaara, sosok cantik nan manis yang tulus mencintainya dan takkan melepaskannya apapun alasannya.

.

Dan Sasuke menyayangi keduanya.. Tetapi tetap saja, ia harus melepas salah satunya.

Dengan pandangan kosong dan pikiran berkecamuk, Sasuke membuka lemari pakaiannya. Ia mengambil apa saja yang teraih oleh tangannya, lalu mengenakannya.

.

Sasuke memandang dirinya di depan cermin, dan saat itulah ia melihat kalung berbandul salju pemberian Gaara. Kalung itu terlihat indah walaupun sederhana. Sasuke tersadar, ia sangat merindukan Gaara, dan rasa rindu itu membuat hatinya seolah-olah mati rasa.

.

Sasuke memasuki ruang tamu dan Naruto tersenyum manis melihatnya. Ah, senyum itu... Sasuke tidak berani menatap wajah itu. Perasaanya lagi-lagi kacau, dan ia semakin bimbang.

.

.

.

.

"Teme, daijobu desu ka ?" tanya Naruto bingung

Sasuke tidak terlihat antusias, senyumnya muram, dan pandangannya sering kosong. Saat ini mereka sedang duduk di Eclairs cafe dan menikmati suasana sore hari. Pemandangan dari tempat ini cukup indah, apalagi di saat matahari mulai terbenam. Tetapi Naruto tau Sasuke tidak menikmatinya sama sekali.

"Hn" sahut Sasuke sambil tersenyum

"Oh ya, sebentar lagi kau akan mengikuti perlombaan basket kan ? Bagaimana persiapanmu ? Pokoknya kau harus memenangkannya apapun yang terjadi" cerocos Sasuke

.

Naruto tak langsung menjawab, ia menatap Sasuke. Mata obsidian itu tampak redup, sama sekali tak mengiringi keceriaan yang disuarakannya.

"Nande ?" Sasuke heran

"Aku tau pikiranmu tak disini"

"Apa kau bahagia malam ini, Teme ?" lanjut Naruto

"Tentu saja, rasanya seperti mimpi dapat bertemu lagi denganmu" ucap Sasuke menutupi kegelisahannya

.

Naruto tersenyum samar. Mimpi ?

'Seindah apapun sebuah mimpi, suatu saat kau akan terbangun. Jika aku hanyalah mimpi, aku bukan siapapun saat kau terbangun'

.

"Nande ?" tanya Sasuke

"Iie"

Naruto mencoba tersenyum. Hatinya perih, jantungnya meronta. Ia tau setelah ini ia takkan merasakan sakit lagi. Hatinya hancur dan tidak akan bisa merasakan apa-apa lagi.

.

Mereka kembali terdiam dan wajah Sasuke kembali murung. Suasana ini tak seperti yang diharapkan oleh Naruto.

"Besok aku akan pergi"

"Kemana ?" Sasuke tercekat

"Jerman, aku akan melanjutkan sekolahku disana"

"K-kenapa ?"

"Sesak, aku merasa sesak jika hanya melihatmu tanpa bisa memilikimu. Seandainya waktu dapat berhenti, aku takkan beranjak dan selalu berada di sisimu" lirih Naruto. Hati Sasuke mencelos, tulang-tulangnya melemah.

"Tapi lihat, jarumnya terus berputar" lanjut Naruto, suaranya bergetar

Sasuke terhenyak, sejak Naruto kembali ke dalam hari-harinya, Sasuke jadi sering muram. Memikirkan masa lalu yang memerangkapnya dan membuatnya tak tau harus melangkah ke mana.

.

"Oh ya. Aku memiliki sesuatu untukmu" Naruto mengeluarkan kalung dari saku jaketnya. Liontin kalung itu bertuliskan nama mereka '_SasuNaru_'.

Sasuke menyentuh lehernya, meremas kalung salju pemberian Gaara dengan lemah. Ah, rasanya seperti dihadapkan pada dua pilihan yang sama beratnya.

.

"Walaupun keadaanya telah berbeda, kalung itu tetap harus kuberikan padamu. Karena sejak awal kalung itu adalah milikmu" lirih Naruto

"Sasuke, bolehkah aku meminta sesuatu ?"

"Apa itu ?"

"Bolehkah.. Untuk saat ini saja, kau memakai kalung ini demi diriku ?" pinta Naruto

.

Sasuke menatap sosok manis di hadapannya. Sorot kesedihan itu.. Sasuke tak sanggup melihatnya terluka seperti ini sebab hal itu membuat dirinya sendiri semakin terluka.

Dia mengangguk. Untuk pertama kali ia melepas kalung pemberian Gaara dan membiarkan Naruto memasangkan kalung bertuliskan nama mereka di lehernya.

"'_SasuNaru_'.. Sungguh nama yang indah, kan ? Jika itu bukan nama, pasti dia adalah kenangan indah. Jika dia bukan kenangan, pastilah untaian nada yang merdu. Jika bukan nada, berarti sesuatu yang sangat indah dan luar biasa. Ya, mungkin saja begitu" ucap Naruto sendu

.

Keduanya terdiam cukup lama. Mereka tak tau kesedihan ataukah kebahagiaan yang harus mewarnai perpisahan ini. Tangis Naruto pecah, ia mencoba menyeka air matanya tetapi air mata itu terus mengalir.

"Sudahlah.. Suatu hari nanti mungkin kita akan bertemu lagi" ucap Sasuke

"Semoga begitu" lirih Naruto

.

Sebaiknya ia tak menangis lagi. Seharusnya bukan begini Sasuke mengingatnya, bukan Naruto yang sedang menangis, melainkan Naruto yang selalu tersenyum manis. Akhirnya Naruto berhasil menghentikan tangisnya.

Sasuke menatap Naruto. Mata bak langit biru itu meredup. Sasuke menarik nafas dalam-dalam, mencoba mengumpulkan kekuatannya.

"Tersenyumlah, Naru. Tersenyumlah untukku"

"Kumohon.."

Dengan susah payah Naruto mencoba tersenyum.

"Seperti ini lebih baik" ucap Sasuke seraya menyeka sisa-sisa air mata Naruto

.

.

.

_Dia telah pergi. Pergi membawa luka dan pedih. Ia tak mendapatkan apa yang dicarinya_...

.

.

Sasuke mengambil segenggam pasir lalu meremasnya. Dalam sekejap, butiran pasir berjatuhan dari sela jemarinya. Sasuke menatap jauh ke depan. Matahari telah tenggelam dan mengantarkan malam.

Cintanya telah karam, cinta pertama yang entah sampai kapan akan terus membayanginya. Cinta itu telah pergi dan ia harus melupakannya.

Melupakannya.

Apakah Naruto juga akan melupakannya ? Sasuke mengerti betapa sulit dan sakitnya melupakan. Tetapi, bagaimana dengan dilupakan ? Sasuke tak tau mana yang lebih buruk, melupakan ataukah dilupakan, karena keduanya sama-sama buruk.

.

Sasuke menekuk lutut dan menyembunyikan wajahnya disana. Tangannya menggenggam erat kalung pemberian Naruto. Langit semakin pekat, tetapi Sasuke belum berniat untuk pergi. Angin membelai wajahnya, membawa kesedihan terbang menjauh selapis demi selapis. Hempasan ombak terdengar begitu indah dan menenangkan. Sasuke semakin larut dalam kesendiriannya. Tiba-tiba, ia merasa tubuhnya menghangat.

"Jangan melakukan hal bodoh seperti ini lagi"

Sasuke tersentak, mengangkat kepala lalu tersenyum.

"Aku tak pernah melakukan hal bodoh" elak Sasuke seraya mengeratkan sweater pemberian Gaara

"Apa tindakanmu ini tidak ternasuk bodoh ? Pergi sejak siang sampai malam, tanpa memberitahu siapapun bahkan mematikan ponselmu. Bukankah itu tindakan bodoh dan ceroboh ? Kau membuatku khawatir"

Sasuke tersenyum dan menatap Gaara penuh kerinduan. Rasanya sudah bertahun-tahun mereka tak bertemu.

"Nande ?" tanya Gaara

"Kemarilah"

Sasuke meminta Gaara duduk di sampingnya. Ia merangkul Gaara, membiarkan Gaara menyadar pada bahunya. Sejenak mereka terdiam. Lalu, Gaara teringat sesuatu.

"Sasuke ?"

"Hmm ?"

"Kau mau berjanji kan ?" ucapnya hati-hati

"Kau tidak akan meninggalkan dengan alasan apapun, sampai kapanpun ?" lanjutnya

Sasuke menoleh, lalu terenyum tulus. "Janji"

.

Gaara menikmati angin yang menerpa wajahnya. Inilah yang ditunggunya, inilah yang dibutuhkannya. Ketulusan dan kesediaan Sasuke yang akan membuat mereka bertahan.

Gaara merebahkan tubuhya di pasir yang halus dan mendapat langit melingkupinya dengan indah. Langit seakan tersenyum kepada mereka dengan titik-titik kecil yang berkedip-kedip. Sasuke ikut merebahkan tubuh.

"Aku lega" ucap Sasuke

"Aku bahagia" sambung Gaara

.

Sasuke menoleh dan tersenyum. Jemari mereka saling bertautan. Seberkas perasaan sedih mungkin masih tersisa di hati mereka. Tapi inilah skenario hidup mereka, dan semoga Naruto juga menemukan kebahagiannya sendiri.

.

.

Masa lalu yang sederhana terkadang terasa rumit, dan disanalah Naruto berada.

Cintanya pada Naruto, akan menjadi masa lalu di hari esok. Namun, akan mengiringinya sampai nanti. Di sanalah ia dan Gaara akan berjalan. Dan semoga mereka dapat bertahan.

.

.

.

.

.

Yuhuuu~ Aika mengantarkan chapter terakhir dari cerita ini..

Aika mau minta maaf karena chapter kemarin banyak typo..

Hiks hiks, gomen ne ?

.

Nah, gimana chapter terakhirnya ? Alurnya kecepetan ya ?

Atau malah terkesan aneh dan gaje ?

.

**rune of darkness** : ini udah dilanjut, udah last chap malah wkwk

**Little Kyung Kyung** : yupp ini SasuGaa, maaf buat typo di chap sebelumnya #ojigi 90 derajat

**Haraguroi Yukirin** : maaf Aika tidak menyatukan couple favorit senpai #ojigi 90 derajat

**Rune Of Darkness** : iya ini Aika buat SasuGaa sebagai pair akhir ^^

**Gaa-Chama** : duh gomen ne kalau Gaara jadi OOC disini T.T

**amour-chan** : makasih udah review dari awal, iya ini Aika buat SasuGaa sebagai pair akhir

.

Well, saatnya mengucapkan terima kasih

Makasih untuk **| rune of darkness | Little Kyung Kyung | Haraguroi Yukirin | Gaa-Chama | amour-chan |**

Makasih juga yang udah mau follow dan fav cerita ini

Makasih buat para siders

.

Aika pergi dulu, ne ?

Sampai jumpa di alam yang baru *plaak*


End file.
